Close Enough
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: What better way to spend your Thanksgiving, than to spend it with the girl you care for? 2P! Germany and Prussia. One shot.


**A/N: Well, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And yes, this also stars the 2P!s, because I love them so much. Especially Germany and Prussia. So, yeah! Hope you enjoy!**

**Lutz → 2P!Germany**

**Gilen → 2P!Prussia**

**Close Enough**

Lutz slowly made his way along the dirt path, his boots digging into the Earth as he walked. His violet eyes admired his surroundings. He would never really get tired of this path. Especially because he knew what awaited him at the end.

How long had it been since he walked this path? Seven, maybe eight months? He figured it had been too long. But, at least he was back now! And what better time to come back when it was Thanksgiving?

Though, as the German walked, the sounds of rifles going off echoed in his ears. No, they weren't from someone in present hunting or shooting at an intruder. In fact, it was just a memory. He remembered when he first came out here how he heard those shots. He remembered how fast he ran, how he prayed in German that she was safe. Just thinking of it made his adrenaline rush.

As he neared the wooden cabin that held his surprise, he heard the melody of the song 'Night of Nights' being played on the piano. He smiled slightly, allowing the music to fill his ears. But soon, he found himself in front of the door. He waited a few seconds, allowing the song to end before knocked.

"Coming!" He heard the female voice call. He smiled more. In a matter of three seconds, the door flung open, and the fourteen year old girl stood there, a smile on her face. She had pale white skin, pink hair that had two red bows in the back, and piercing golden eyes. She also wore a lavender dress with a matching bracelet. "UNCLE LUTZ!"

"Hallo, Emy!" The girl jumped into Lutz's arms, burying her face into his neck. "How have you been, schatz? Still playing zee piano, I see!"

"Yeah! I'm getting better!" she giggled. The German chuckled, setting her down.

"Zat's good to hear! Now, go grab your shoes. Ve're going somevhere," he told her. Emy squealed.

"Yay! I'll be right back!" She rushed back into the house, going upstairs. Lutz chuckled. He liked how the girl was so happy around him. She seemed so alone. You see, when Emy went to school one day, her guardian died. So, she had no one but herself and the music she created. It made Lutz feel a bit happier that the young girl seemed to love him so much.

"Ready to go, Emy?" Lutz asked once he saw the girl skipping down the stairs.

"Yes!" she replied, walking out the door, closing it behind her. The German smiled down at her, allowing her to grab his hand as they walked.

The golden leaves fell, making a pathway for the two. Emy would sometimes point out squirrels or birds or whatever else she found interesting. Lutz just nodded and kept the smile on his face. At least he knew Emy wouldn't be alone on Thanksgiving day.

"Uncle Lutz? Where are we going?" Emy suddenly asked, looking into his violet eyes. The German smiled, patting her head with his free hand.

"It's a surprise, schatz!" he told her, making her pout slightly. He knew she'd be happy once they got to their destination. He didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Uncle Lutz? Where are we?" Emy asked once more as they walked through the empty streets. Once more he smiled.

"Home," was all he said, soon walking down a small path that led to a house. Emy seemed to squeal at the sight of it.

"Bruder! I'm home!" Lutz called. Soon, the front door opened, allowing a man with white hair to step out.

"Hallo, bruder! Velcome home!" he spoke, giving the other man a small smile, before he looked at Emy. "Wer ist das?"

"Zis is Emy. Emy, zis is mein bruder, Gilen," Lutz explained. Emy seemed to squeal more as she let go of Lutz's hand and ran over to the Prussian, hugging his legs.

"Hi, Uncle Gilen!" she said, making him flinch.

"Oh... hallo, Emy! Nice to meet you!" he finally replied, patting her head.

"Vell, come on. Get inside, Emy," Lutz spoke. Gilen nodded, gently putting his hand on Emy's shoulder and leading her inside. It was very nice. Once they entered the house, Emy saw the dining table, which was decorated with a white cloth and a lot of food.

"Velcome home, Emy!" Gilen said, making her look up in surprise. "You can stay here from now on if you vant."

"Really?!" The Prussian nodded.

"Ja! Lutz said he vould go back und get your stuff if you vanted to stay!" he told her. Another squeal came from the young girl.

"Yes! Yes, please!" She once more wrapped her arms around Gilen, making him stumble back slightly in shock.

"Vat's going on?" Lutz asked as he entered the room, a beer in his hand. Emy just let go of Gilen and went over to Lutz, jumping into his arms, but not hard enough to where he would spill his drink.

"Gilen said that you would let me stay with you!" she replied, making the German look at his brother in surprise.

"... You know I vanted to tell her," he spoke, watching his older sibling shrug.

"Vell, I zought now vould be better!" he told him.

"Ja, I guess. Come on. Let's just eat," Nodding, Gilen led Emy into the dinning room, showing her a seat she could sit at. Lutz took the seat next to her, and Gilen sitting across from him.

"So, Emy?" Gilen spoke, looking at the girl. "Vat are you zankful for?"

"For having you two as my family!" she replied, smiling at him.

"Vell, you know ve're not really your family, right?" Lutz asked, watching her nod with a smile.

"Yeah! But you're both the closest I have!" she told them. Gilen gave her a small smile, while Lutz patted her head.

**Well, I know it wasn't the best, but oh well. Hope it wasn't too bad. **

**So, here's what I think their personalities are. **

**Lutz: Kind of like Ludwig, but is actually more... nicer and smiles more and wouldn't shout too much.**

**Gilen: I think he's kind of like me when I'm in my depressed mode. Usually moping around, gives sad smiles when needed, and sometimes is a bit happy when put around the right people. **

**Hope you all enjoyed! Hope you have a great Thanksgiving! I'm going to go work on another one shot, or I'm going to play my game! Goodbye~!**


End file.
